The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator.
Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance, which stores foods in a storage space that is shielded by a refrigerator door in order to keep foods at low temperatures, and enables foods to be stored in a fresh state by cooling the inside of the storage space using cold air generated through heat exchange with refrigerant that circulates through a cooling cycle.
The storage space within the refrigerator is divided into a refrigerator compartment that is maintained at a temperature of about 1° C. to about 4° C. to store foods such as vegetables in a fresh state and a freezer compartment that is maintained at about 18° C. below zero to store foods such as meats and fishes in a frozen state. Various types of refrigerators may be provided according to an arrangement of the refrigerator compartment and the freezer compartment and configurations of refrigerator doors that cover the refrigerator compartment and the freezer compartment, respectively.
Due to changes in dietary life and well-being trends, consumers prefer larger, multi-functional refrigerators, and various convenient refrigerators have been introduced in the market.